


The Goddess of Hyrule

by HironoGiro



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breast Expansion, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Growth, Goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HironoGiro/pseuds/HironoGiro
Kudos: 3





	1. The Forest Temple

It’s a calm day in the Kokiri forest. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping. Nothing could possibly go wrong, but I can’t stop shaking off this ominous feeling that I have. Ever since Link left the forest yesterday I’ve had this weird feeling. I had a feeling for a long time that he would leave the forest, but it’s still hard to accept it. I knew he was different, but I still hoped that he would stay with us. I still can’t help but wonder why he left. Maybe The Great Deku Tree would know why? Just as I’m about to head over to The Great Deku Tree I hear a voice inside of my head. It’s a very familiar voice.

  * _Saria… Please come over as soon as possible… I need to speak with thou..._



He seems distressed. I rush over to The Great Deku Tree as fast as possible. What could he possibly want to say? Could it be related to Link!?

Soon enough I’m there and when I see him, I’m genuinely shocked. The leaves are falling from his branches and his bark has started to lose its color.

  * It is good that thou hast come… I do not have much time left…
  * What has happened to you!?
  * Ahhh… The evil warlock Ganondorf placed a curse on me… It has since been banished by Link…
  * Ganondorf? Who’s that? Is Link going after him?
  * I apologize, my child… I do not have much time and cannot answer all of your questions…
  * Ah… Sorry…
  * Thou needn’t worry about me… But I have an important message for thy… Head to the Forest Temple… Thou need to claim the Forest Medallion there before it falls into the wrong hands… Everything will become clear then… Thou must hurry… Do not let Ganondorf take over the temple…
  * I understand… I will carry out your wish!
  * That is good… Goodbye, my child, go with haste...



As soon as he finishes talking his bark grows even greyer. I can still feel his energy, but I can feel it rapidly disappear. He most likely won’t survive for very long. I rush out of the glade that The Great Deku Tree resides in and start heading over to the Forest Temple.

It takes a while, but soon enough I’m in the sacred forest meadow. It has recently started to become infested by mad scrubs, but they are easy enough to avoid if you know the way around the meadow. 

After navigating around the scrubs I reach the forest temple’s entrance. What I had completely forgotten when I rushed out here, however is that the door into the temple is suspended upon a ledge. I look around and try to find something that I can to get up there. There’s a big tree to the left of the ledge, so I guess I could try and climb up it. I’ve never been much of a climber, but I need to do this.

I try and wrap my arms around the tree, to no avail. It’s too thick. There’s also only one branch on this whole tree and it’s at the top, so I can’t use that either. I walk around the tree to try and find some way to get up the tree. Luckily enough, on the backside of the tree are some vines that reach the top. I start climbing up the vines, but it’s really heavy. I grit my teeth and continue climbing, however. I need to do this. 

After what felt like an eternity, I can finally see the top of the tree. I reach my left hand up towards to top, but as I do that I lose grip with my feet as one of the vines break. In a last-ditch effort I kick the tree with my feet to give me some propulsion upwards and I manage to grab the top of the tree and pull myself up. Once I’ve pulled myself up I sit on the top of the tree to regain my breath. Once I’m ready I carefully walk along the branch and jump on to the ledge.

Once inside I find myself in a big room with a couple of trees and a door in front of me. I carefully start walking toward the door. This seems to be the entrance of the main part of the temple. I slowly open the door and hear its nasty creaking sound. As I open it a bunch of dust flies into my face, making me cough a lot. This place doesn’t seem to have been used in quite a while. As I walk through the door there’s a short hallway and a door on the other side, but what’s on the other side of this door takes is stunning. Inside is a giant room with a beautiful red carpet that leads to a structure in the center. I’ve never seen such a big room before. It’s probably almost as big as The Great Deku Tree. The room seems to have decayed quite a bit though. Walls are decorated with vines and dust and there is dirt all over the floor. This place probably used to be really beautiful. The room seems to have a couple of ways out so I’m not really sure of where to head next. One thing catches my attention very well, however. In the middle of the red carpet is a golden hollowed-out structure surrounded by a small stone fence. On top of that fence are four golden torches, each in their own corner and each with a different colored flame. Red, purple, green, and blue. I start walking toward the structure. As I walk towards the structure, a trail of dust follows me and the sounds of my footsteps echo throughout the building. I hope I can find the Forest Medallion soon enough, this whole place is creeping me out.

Once I reach the structure in the middle and get a closer look at the flames, I can see that they give off a quite eerie glow. While I’m looking at the flames, I accidentally step onto the structure in the middle and hear a click sound. I look around to see what made the sound, but as I do so, I’m sent down at high speeds. I scream all the way down and once the structure stops, I fall backward and land on my butt. When I look around I’m in a completely different room. This one is much smaller and circular and much more nice-looking than the last once. The floor is adorned with blue, red, and white colors and there’s much less dust and vines here as well. It looks pretty much untouched. To either side of me is a stone wedge that is sticking out of the wall and right in front of me is a long corridor adorned with a blue rug. Seeing no other way I start walking down the corridor.

At the end of the said corridor is a huge metal door with a symbol on top of it. I’m not sure what the symbol is supposed to look like, but to me, it just looks like a swirl. I walk up to the door, wondering how it’s supposed to be opened, but as soon as I get close to it, it automatically opens. I guess that solves the question at least.

With wary steps and no real sense of progression yet I stop through the door, but as soon as I do it, the door slams down behind me. I slam my hand on the door, but it’s not budging. I give up with trying to open that door and look forward. In front of me is a huge pillar with a spiral staircase leading up to the top. I start walking up the staircase and with each step I take, the sound of my footstep echoes throughout the room. With each step, I take I can feel my heart start to beat faster. 

Once I get to the top there’s a circular rug in the middle with a bunch of triangles on it. Three of the triangles are lined up to make an even large triangle. When I look at it close, it’s probably depicting the triforce that I’ve heard of in the legend of the creation of the world. If I remember correctly the three different symbols represent power, courage, and wisdom and if someone can assemble all three pieces all of their wishes will be granted. As I step onto the rug I can feel the atmosphere of the room change. Almost like a cold breeze blew past me. I look around startled and see the room slowly change. The walls start to disappear and the floor begins to change color to blue. Soon enough a blinding light starts shining and I can’t see anything for a couple of seconds.

Once I can see again, I’m in a completely different place. Around me are six platforms: a green, red, purple, yellow, blue, and orange one, and underneath me is a large triforce that I’m standing on. In the distance, I can see a couple of blue platforms suspended in the air. On all of them, light is shining down. Where am I exactly?

  * You are in the Chamber of Sages, sage of the forest.



When I hear the voice I get startled and quickly turn to see where it came from. On the yellow platform an old man is standing.

  * Who are you and why am I here?
  * One question at a time. I am Rauru, one of the ancient sages, and the reason you are here is so you can be awakened and help stop Ganondorf. That is also the reason The Great Deku Tree sent you here. 
  * Wait, you called me a sage, the sage of the forest, why?
  * Well, that is what you are. You are one of us six sages that are meant to help the Hero of time defeat the evil Ganondorf.
  * I don’t really understand. Who’s the Hero of time? Who’s Ganondorf?
  * Ganondorf is the evil king of the gerudos. He is plotting to take over Hyrule by getting the Hero of time to open up the Gates of time in The Temple of Light and claiming the Triforce of power for himself. You need to assist the Hero in every way you can?
  * How am I supposed to do that? Who even is the hero?
  * Now that you have awoken as the sage of the forest, your power will slowly grow until they will reach their peak seven years into the future. All you can do for now is assist the Hero in whatever way you could’ve before you became one of us. As for the identity of the Hero, well you actually know him. You will most likely see him soon, ohohoho.



Rauru lets out a hearty laugh, however, I’m still not completely sure of what I should do. As soon as he finishes speaking and before I even have the chance to ask any more questions, however, a blinding light appears and robs me of my vision again.

After a few seconds, I’m gone from where I just was and I find myself outside the Forest Temple. I have no idea what just happened and it doesn’t seem like I’ll find out anytime soon. I also don’t really get what that guy was talking about. I guess I’ll find out eventually. I sit down on a nearby stump and take out my ocarina to calm myself down. As I’m about to take out the Ocarina I realize I have a green medallion in my hand. I guess this is the Forest Medallion that The Great Deku Tree was talking about. I put it in my pocket and start playing my ocarina. 

I sit there and play my ocarina for quite a while until I hear footsteps coming towards me. Who could it be this deep in the forest? As I look up from my ocarina I’m greeted by a familiar sight.

  * Link!



I start waving him over and soon enough he comes over. Rauru mentioned that know the Hero of time and that I will meet him soon. Is he talking about Link? I knew he was different from us Kokiri, but I would’ve never imagined that he was the Hero.

  * Why are you here in the Sacred Forest Meadow? I didn’t think people knew about it, it’s kind of my secret place that I go to sometimes. 



He just stands there and watches me silently. Sometimes I forget that he’s mute. It doesn’t feel like we met by chance here, however. Considering that Rauru knew about it, maybe this is our fate?

  * Y’know, Link? I feel...



It’s hard to pick the right words, but I try to do it anyways.

  * This place will be very important for both of us someday. That’s what I feel.



It definitely feels like it. I don’t know about him, but I feel a certain connection here, especially now that he’s here.

  * By the way, did you know that if you play the ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits here in the forest?



I got really giddy now that he’s here. I want him to stay here for as long as possible, although I know that it won’t happen.

  * Would you like to play the ocarina together?



He does a nod and picks out the ocarina I gave to him yesterday when he left.

  * Okay, try to follow along with the song that I created.



Together, we start playing the ocarina and the silence of the forest is soon replaced by two people playing the ocarina together. We play together for quite a while; I’m not sure how long it takes, but I don’t mind.

  * You did great following me! Please try not to forget this song; I hope that if you ever get lonely you can play this song and think of me. Do you promise not to forget this song?



I have a huge smile on my face. I’m so happy that I got to see him again and that we got to play the ocarina together.

  * Oh my. I just realized that it’s pretty late, you should probably get going. I think I’ll stay here a bit longer.



He nods again and runs off. I didn’t want to keep him for too long. He probably has other stuff to do, considering that he’s the Hero and all. 

I continue staring towards the way he’s running for a while, unaware of what is about to transpire soon…


	2. Seven Years

About a week has passed now since I left the Forest Temple. Not much has happened since then, except for The Great Deku Tree passing away. Not much has changed, though, even though he has passed away. Not that I have noticed at least. Even though I’m the sage of the forest now, I can’t say that anything has really changed. I’m still doing the same things as usual and so is everyone else. I don’t feel too different either, although Rauru mentioned that it can take up to seven years for my powers to fully awaken, so I guess that’s why I don’t feel any different.

While I’m walking around the Kokiri Forest I wonder what Link is currently doing. Rauru eluded to him being the Hero of Time, so I guess he’s saving the world or something.  _ Heh.  _ I start smiling to myself when I think about him. I miss him a lot, but this is something he needs to do. I suddenly stop in my tracks. Something is off. Something horrible is gonna happen. I can feel it. 

I rush out of the village, ignoring when Mido is trying to stop me. I run as fast as I can and after a while I reach the outside of the forest. I’ve never been here before, but something compelled me to run over here as fast as possible. When I see the vast green fields in front of me, I’m taken aback, but I shake my head and try to focus on why I came here. I look around to see if something is amiss. The only thing I can see out of the ordinary is a couple riding a horse away from the town in the distance. Behind them is another horse with a man that has stopped near the gates of the town. Did something happen? I want to walk closer, however, my instincts tell me not to. I can feel a malicious aura from the man near the gates. 

I stand there and watch him for a while and soon enough he stops off his horse and walks up to someone with bright green clothes. He pulls out a huge sword and swings it down on that person. When he does so, the whole field is filled by his scream and then deafening silence. The skies immediately turn dark and it starts to rain. It’s hard to see from this distance, but the man seems to take something from the body of the person. It looks like three very bright crystals, each a different color. As soon as he takes those the silence is broken by a maniacal laugh and then deafening silence once more. After the laugh is over he steps back onto his horse and rides back into the town. As soon as he does so, the bridge is raised and blocks off the entrance to the town. As soon as he leaves, I feel calmer, but also more uneasy. It feels like something terrible just happened. Although I know I shouldn’t, my body isn’t listening to me and I rush over towards the town. The rain is starting to pour down harder and harder, but I won’t stop. While I’m running over to the town I hear noise all around me and out of the ground some monsters appear. I can’t fight them and I should run back to the safety of the Kokiri forest, but my body won’t listen to me. More and more of them come out of the ground as I run towards the gate and it looks like they're slowly going to fill up the whole field. I still carry on, however. 

Soon enough I reach the body of the person that was just killed. It’s the body of someone I know. A boy in green who had no fairy. A boy that was different from all of us. A boy that now lies in front of me.  **Dead.** I feel my vision become clouded. The tears are raining and won’t stop. I can hear the monsters slowly approach me and I know I should run away, but I can’t move. My body isn’t listening anymore. I clutch the body of my friend and cry into his shirt. His clothes are filled with blood and he has a deep cut near the left side of his body. The rain continues to crash down on both of us with increasing intensity. His blood starts to wash away from his body, however, the clothes are still stained with red. I feel my own clothes become wet and my hair falls down over my eyes. I look up to the skies, his corpse still clutched in my arms.  _ Why did this have to happen? Why was it him, goddesses? Why not someone else? _ Resentment starts to fill me. I resent everything that has taken him away from me. The man that just left. The goddesses that chose him. His destiny. My destiny. The noise of the monsters grows louder every second and I look around us. I’m completely surrounded by them. I guess this is the end for both us… I close my eyes and hope that I will meet him someday, somewhere, again. I clutch his body, which is growing colder by the second, even harder, and cry into his shirt. I wait for my inevitable end to come…

I wait and wait, but it never comes. I wait what feels like an hour, but it never comes. I open my eyes and see a tall woman standing in front of me. Behind her is a horse. She looks familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it.

  * Are you unscathed?
  * Yes… 
  * Good, you shouldn’t stay out this long in the rain, Sage of the forest.



Those words, “Sage of the forest”, brings me out of my own fantasy and takes me back to reality.

  * How do you know that?
  * It doesn’t matter. What does matter is ensuring there won’t be more casualties tonight. Here get on my horse.



I contemplate for a second. I don’t want to leave his body behind, but as I see the monsters start to come out of the ground again, I realize that I have to leave him. He wouldn’t want me to die… I stand up and climb onto the horse and as soon as I do so she gets up on the horse as well and rides off towards the mountain. I hug her from behind so I don’t fall off, but I soon feel myself drifting off to sleep. I’m really exhausted.

I periodically wake up from time to time over the trip and the last time I wake up I can see the woman putting me in a bed. That night, sleeping in a comfortable bed after my friend died, I’m visited by someone in my dreams.

  * _Sorry for disturbing you after your loss, Sage of the forest, however, it’s not just a loss for you, it’s a loss for the whole world. I need you to come over to the Forest Temple as soon as possible, I need to talk to you._



After Rauru is done talking he disappears and I sleep the rest of the night without any dreams.

The next morning I wake up in an unfamiliar room. I guess this is where the woman from yesterday carried me. To the side of my bed on a chair are my clothes. They are completely dry now. It feels like yesterday’s events were a dream, but I know deep inside that it wasn’t. I get up from the bed and get dressed. I need to leave for the Forest Temple as soon as possible. “Grief can wait”, I tell myself in an effort to convince myself. It’s hard to get over it, but I can’t be useless for the rest of my life. I need to do something. I need to continue trekking along. It’s what  _ he  _ would do…

I leave the house I was staying in and notice that I’m in an unfamiliar town. The sun is high and shining, in stark contrast to yesterday. I have no idea where I am and ask around for a bit. Soon enough I’m informed that I'm in a place called Kakariko village and I also manage to get directions to leave this village. As soon as I leave the village I run along the vast plain back to the forest. 

Once I reach the Lost Woods, I start navigating my way toward the Forest Temple. Rauru wanted to talk to me as soon as possible, so it’s most likely very important. Soon enough I reach the Forest Temple and have to climb up the tree to get inside again. This time it’s a lot easier. For some reason when I grab the tree, vines start to grow on it, making it a lot easier to climb up. Once inside I make my way over to the central structure and go down it. 

After a minute or so of walking through different hallways, I reach the room with the Triforce symbol. I step onto the middle of the pillar and am blinded by the now-familiar light. After I regain my vision I’m inside the Chamber of the Sages again. Rauru stands there with a grim look on his face.

  * It is good that you good come so quickly, Sage. What I need to talk to you about is the death of the Hero of Time...



The atmosphere is heavy. I have an idea of what he’s about to say, but I let him continue.

  * The evil warlock Ganondorf, killed the Hero of Time and took the three spiritual stones from the Hero. He is now using them to try and open the Gates of Time in the Temple of Light so he can enter the Sacred Realm and claim the Triforce of Power for himself. I’d hate to do this, but I was thinking of sealing you here in the Sacred Realm for seven years so you can completely awaken your powers as a Sage.



I was expecting him to talk about the death of Link and that it was Ganondorf that most likely killed him, however, I did not expect that last part. 

  * Will you do this? You are the only one I can entrust this task to. None of the other Sages have awoken yet and I can’t leave the Sacred Realm with my human form anymore.



I ponder about this for a moment. Do I want to do this? It certainly doesn’t feel like I have a choice in the matter… I think about it, and after a while I realize that I can get revenge on Ganondorf for killing Link by doing this. That completely tips the scales for me and I give my answer to Rauru.

  * I-I will do it! I will accept this task and stop Ganondorf.
  * Very well then. You will now hibernate for seven years. The Hyrule you will awaken and see is not the same one you are used to and the _you_ that you will awaken to will not be the same either. 



As soon as he finishes speaking I can feel myself fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake up I see that I’m still in the Sacred Realm. Did it not work? I look down and spot a beautiful woman’s reflection in the water. After a moment I realize that it’s me. I’m completely taken aback by my new appearance. My hair has grown longer and now reaches my waist. In my hair are a couple of white flowers and vines. I feel like I’m a lot taller now as well. Before I had to look up when I talked with Rauru, but now I’m taller than him. I’m probably 185 cm tall or something. My body is also covered by vines here and there as well as some flowers. My shoes are completely gone as well. Another thing I notice is that my body is a lot curvier now. My breasts are almost as big as my head and my clothes have transformed to show a lot of cleavage. My tunic is also split into two parts now, the top that stops above my navel and hot pants that starts at my hips and goes down to the upper part of my thigh. I also notice that my hips are a lot wider as well as my butt. To top it all off I seem to have gained a bit of muscle as well. I now have a six-pack and my arms and legs are more chiseled. I’m completely taken aback by appearance. I never would’ve assumed I would grow up to become such a beautiful woman. The Kokiri aren’t supposed to age, so I assume I’m something completely different now. Considering the vines and flowers here and there on my body, I’d assume I’m a dryad that I’ve heard of in the legends.

  * Done observing yourself? Good. Then listen. You need to head out and collect all of the medallions from the different sages. While you were gone, Ganondorf had taken over the whole world with his newfound powers and had also taken over the rest of the temples. The only one he didn’t manage to take over was this one. Once you have collected all of the medallions and awoken the sages, you can take on Ganondorf.
  * I understand, but how am I supposed to defeat Ganondorf?
  * Have you forgotten? Your sage powers are now completely awakened, you are much more powerful than the average minion of Ganondorf.



Now that he mentions it, I can feel power welling inside of me as well as a bunch of knowledge about my powers. It seems like I can use nature magic now.

  * Here take this.



Rauru hands over a yellow medallion to me.

  * This is the light medallion. It is my own medallion. There are now four medallions left that you need to collect: the shadow, fire, water, and spirit medallions. They are in four different locations: Death Mountain, Lake Hylia, The Gerudo Desert, and the Kakariko Village Graveyard.



I take a mental note of all the locations that he mentioned.

  * Now go! Go and stop Ganondorf and free the rest of the sages!



When he finishes speaking the blinding light appears and once it’s gone I’m at the Kakariko Forest’s entrance. I look around me and see a huge mountain in the distance. That must be Death Mountain. I start heading over there; towards the first location of my journey...


	3. The Growth of Saria

After trekking up to the top of Death Mountain for a while, I’m finally here: Goron City. Apparently one of the temples should be here. I guess I should ask around. I enter Goron City and find something I was not expecting. It’s completely empty. No Gorons are anywhere to be found. I walk around the city for a while until I hear a rolling sound coming from below me. I look over the edge on the floor I am and find a Goron rolling around in circles. I use my vines to climb down to the floor below. I stand and wait for the Goron to roll past me and notice me. After a while he approaches me, but as soon as he spots me, he changes directions. I certainly didn’t expect that. I use powers to shoot up vines from the ground and ensnare him. 

  * AAAAH! Please don’t hurt me! 



As soon as I ensnare him he starts screaming. I realize that the vines are a bit tight and loosen them a bit.

  * Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you. 
  * Huh? You’re not? Really? Promise?
  * Yeah, I promise.



As a sign that I’m not gonna hurt him I release him from the vines.

  * Thanks for releasing me, lady!
  * No problem, but where is everyone else?
  * Ah… They were captured and transported to the temple inside the crater. They are apparently gonna be eaten by that evil dragon Volvagia. My dad went after them, but I haven’t seen them since. Is he… is he dead?



The Goron starts crying uncontrollably. I guess he’s worried about his dad. 

  * Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s fine! I can go check on him if you want to. 
  * Really, miss?
  * Yes, if you can be nice and lead me over there, then I can go and check on him.
  * I can do that, but can you handle the heat of the crater, miss?
  * Uh, yeah, I can…
  * Okay, let’s go then!



I honestly didn’t think about that. I didn’t realize that it would be hot inside the crater. I guess I can use one of my spells to help cool me down. 

The Goron leads me over to the crater and points towards the entrance to the temple. It’s really hot here, even after I use a spell to encase myself in a thin layer of cold mucus. I don’t think I can stay here very long.

  * Well, I’ll go and check up on your dad and save your people! Wait here, okay?
  * Sure, lady!



The bridge leading over to the temple’s entrance is broken, luckily I can just replace the broken parts by summoning thick tree branches. I take a gulp when I reach the entrance of the temple and start climbing down the ladder that leads down into it. Once I’m down the ladder there’s a small passageway that leads into the temple proper. 

Once inside it’s still just as hot. There’s lava and fire in a lot of places. The place looks quite nice, however. All of the walls are adorned with nice-looking yellow rock and have some weird symbols chiseled into them. However, I can’t stay here for very long. I need to save the Gorons as fast as possible and find the kid’s dad.

I rush through the temple as fast as I can. While running around I find a couple of jail cells that house the Goron people. I easily break the iron bars holding them with the help of my vines. I ask all of them if they have a kid left in the city, but none of them say they have. One of them mentions that it’s probably Darunia’s kid. Darunia is apparently their leader and went to fight the dragon Volvagia. The entrance to Volvagia’s room is at the entrance, according to one of them. I did see a big door with a huge lock on it, I guess that’s the entrance to Volvagia’s room. 

I find a map of the temple at one point and after having checked every room, I’m confident that I’ve saved all of the Gorons. I rush over to the entrance of the temple. Most of my mucus has disappeared by this point and it’s starting to get hotter by the second. I can’t reapply the mucus right now since it’s not moist enough here.

Once back at the entrance I use my vines to tear the lock off of Volvagia’s room. Inside the room, I’m greeted by a horrible sight. I see the dragon swallow a Goron whole and a big hammer falls to the floor from the Goron’s hand. The dragon gulps down the Goron and looks at me with an intimidating look. He has a couple of scars here and there, but otherwise he’s mostly unscathed. I jump down to the dragon’s platform and use my vines to reach over to the hammer and pick it up. The dragon tries to breathe fire and destroy my vines, but luckily enough I’ve gotten pretty good at controlling them and manages to avoid having them burn up. After I manage to pick up the hammer with my vines, I use them to swing the hammer with all my power against the dragon’s head. The dragon shrieks in pain and flies against the wall to the left. Not wanting it to have a chance to attack back, I continue swinging the hammer against its head until it stops moving and slides down the wall. As it’s sliding down the wall, it slowly turns black and then crumbles to dust. I guess that defeated it. I become tired from the heat and drop the hammer from my vines. It falls into the lava and will probably never be seen again.

As the dragon crumbles to dust a blue light starts emanating from the middle of the platform I’m standing on. I drag my tired body over there and is soon encapsulated by the light. It starts to grow brighter and I’m soon blinded by it. Once I can see again I find myself in a familiar place; The Chamber of Sages. When I look around I find a new face on the red platform; a Goron.

  * You must be the Sage of the forest, never thought you would save my people, but I’m thankful nonetheless. I was a bit too daring and lost my life to that foul dragon. But, now that you have saved my people I can rest in peace as well as my son, Link.
  * Wait, Link?
  * Ah, yeah, that is what my son is called. A young boy came and saved us seven years ago, so I named my son in his honor.
  * I see…
  * Do you know him? If so, then please give him my regards.
  * Sure, I’ll do that…
  * Thank you. Well, here’s the Fire Medallion, may it serve you well.



As I receive the Fire Medallion the ever-familiar light blinds me and I’m transported out of the chamber. When my vision returns I notice that I’m at the foot of Death Mountain. I guess that saves some time walking. I put the medallion into my pocket and think about what temple I should go to next. The closest one would be the Shadow Temple in the Kakariko Village Graveyard, so I guess I’ll go there next. There’s only three sages left to awaken now and then I can get my revenge on Ganondorf.

After a bit of asking around in Kakariko Village, I reach the graveyard. There, at the very back of the graveyard is a large cave upon a ledge. That’s probably the entrance to the temple. I walk over there and use my vines to lift me up there. I walk down the steps into the cave and come to a dead-end. In the middle of the room are a bunch of unlit torches as well as a platform in the middle. On the wall in front of me is a text that says: “Only one who can light everything around oneself, can light the path ahead.”. I guess that means I should light all of the torches somehow. I sit down on the platform and start thinking of any possibilities when I realize that maybe I can use the Fire Medallion somehow. I take it out of my pocket and look all over it when it all of a sudden starts shining and then disappears from my hands. Once it’s gone I feel power start to well up inside me. My whole body starts feeling hot. The power spreads out to every part of my body and I can feel it making me grow bigger. The whole ordeal is very pleasurable and when I’m done I realize that I’ve grown quite a lot. I’d assume that I’m probably 200 cm now. I feel physically stronger as well and I notice that my muscles have grown slightly bigger. My breasts as well grew a bit bigger. They are now as big as my head. I don’t know why, but somehow I know that I can use fire magic now. I guess that solves the problem of lighting the torches. Before I light the torches, however, I get the idea to absorb the two other medallions as well. I pull them out, but I notice that I only have the Light Medallion. I can’t find the Forest Medallion anywhere. I guess it must’ve been absorbed by me when I was hibernating for seven years. I settle with just absorbing the Light Medallion. This time it’s not as pleasurable and I barely grow as well. I grow a bit taller, probably about 5 cm and that’s about it. But what it lacks in growth it makes up for in power. I notice that as soon as I absorbed the Light Medallion I can see everything in this room a lot better. I guess I can see in the dark now. Another thing that happened is that I somehow, just know what is real and what is fake and what is true and what is not. I don’t know why, but I guess it’s because of the medallion. 

I stand up from the floor and am at first about to fall over thanks to my newly-added height, but I manage to stabilize myself. After I’m done with that I use some flame magic that blasts out from me and lights all the torches in the room. As soon as I do so, the wall in front of me disappears and is replaced by a tunnel that most likely leads into the temple.

Once inside the temple the first thing that appears is a huge gap in the floor, but I can easily pass over it with my vines and on the other side is what seems to be a dead-end, but is in fact not. The ability I gained from the Light Medallion makes me realize that this is a fake wall and on the other side of it is a large room filled with other fake walls and a statue in the middle. Right in front of me is also a large gap with a large face carved into the wall above it. In the mouth of the face are some iron bars. Thinking that the fake walls are traps I use my vines to get over to the iron bars and then break them with my vines. On the other side of the iron bars is a long corridor and at the end of it is a circular room with some weird contraption that spins its head around. On its head is a large eye and below it, on its stomach is a big mouth. Not trusting it, I use some fire magic and blasts the contraption to pieces. To the left is a fake wall with a door behind it. The door leads into a large room with a statue with two large scythes that spin around. I use my vines to restrict the statue in place, so I can walk around in this room safely. At one end of the room I find a dead-end with a fake floor. The wall above the fake floor has some text on it that reads: “If you want to see a ferry to the other world, come here…”. I guess there’s something at the bottom of this hole in the floor. 

I use my vines to slowly descend to the bottom and at the bottom there actually is a large ship. I ignore the ship, however, I have no idea how to get it to move. Instead, I use my vines to create a walkway to the end of the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel are two doors: one right in front of me and one to my left, on the other side of some water. I use my vines to get over to the door on the other side of the water. The door is locked, but I easily break it open. On the other side of the door is a huge gap between me and an even larger door. The larger door has the same lock design as the one on Volvagia’s, so I guess this is where the main monster of this temple resides. I use my vines to get over to it and then break it open. On the other side of the large door is a small room with a hole in the middle. Seeing no other way, I slowly descend down the hole with my vines. 

It takes quite a while, but eventually, I get to the bottom. Once I reach the bottom I see a sight that I did not expect. At the bottom, there seems to be a giant drum, which I am now standing on. I look around for a while until I see two giant hands start to approach. The hands start floating towards me and start slapping the drum, making me bounce up and down. My breasts start to bounce up and down as well and slap me in the face. I use my vines to restrict the movement of the hands and once they’re tied down, I walk up to them and use my fire magic to start incinerating them. I start by burning the right hand to a crisp and then I move onto the other one. Once I’ve incinerated both of them a third figure appears. I have no idea what this once is supposed to be, but I guess it’s the owner of the hands. It has a large red opening in its chest so I tie it down and start burning that one as well. Once I’m done incinerating all of it, it starts to crumble away, kinda like Volvagia. As soon as it has crumbled away a blue light appears in the middle of the drum. I guess that was the boss of this temple, I didn’t expect it to be that easy. Then again I guess I have access to new magic, as well as not being tired from heat. I step into the blue light and is transported to the Chamber of the Sages once again.

Once I’m in the chamber again there’s a familiar face standing on the purple platform. It’s the woman I met that saved me seven years ago. I guess she’s the Shadow Sage. Where I once thought she was a towering figure, I’m now a head taller than her. 

  * Ah, I see we meet again, and you’re completely grown up now, Sage of the Forest. I don’t really have much to say, but I am glad to see you’re still alive. Here, take this.



She pulls the Shadow Medallion and gives it to me.

  * If you have anything to say, then do so, I’m all ears.
  * I don’t have much to say, except “thank you”.



As I say that the woman smiles and I’m transported away from the Chamber of the Sages and find myself at the entrance to Kakariko Village. I think back to what I have left to do; Lake Hylia and The Gerudo Desert. I have no idea where either of those is, so I head back into the village to ask for some directions. Soon enough I find someone who can tell me and start to head over to Lake Hylia. 

It takes a while, but soon enough I’m there. The lake is quite large, but when I look around, the only thing I can see is two houses, neither of which is the Water Temple. I continue looking around until I conclude that I most likely have to dive underwater to reach the temple. I pull out the Shadow Medallion and absorb it. Maybe it’ll have something that will help me breathe underwater. As I absorb it, my body is filled with an ominous feeling. Whereas the last two had very bright energy, this one is dark. It’s dark to the core. I feel it filling my head with evil thoughts and I need to focus hard to stop them from taking over. Some evil thoughts manage to take hold, even through my focus and try to change my entire being. It’s getting harder to focus because of them, but eventually the thoughts dissipate. I didn’t notice because I was focusing so hard, but my body has grown once more. I’ve grown taller again, now I’m probably 220 cm tall and my bust has grown a bit bigger as well. 

Once I’ve completely absorbed the Shadow Medallion and obtained its abilities I realize that they won’t be of much use to me. It gives me the power to control other people’s minds and also gives me the ability to become invisible. The latter one won’t be very useful to me, however, the former might be. I could control people to become my worshippers… No! I can’t! That would be wrong! The Shadow Medallion’s evil thoughts seem to have stayed inside of me. I have no idea how to get rid of them, but should I even? Shouldn’t I be worthy of more than this? I shake my head and try to ignore the thoughts and instead try to come up with a solution to my current problem. 

After a bit of thinking, I realize that I can summon a tree that can suck up all the water in the area. It won’t really be good for the lake, but who cares about one lake? I start growing the tree and enchant it so that it will absorb all the water in the area. It takes about an hour until it’s done and when it is, it’s gigantic. It’s probably twice the size of The Great Deku Tree. I look around at the now dried-up lake and notice that there are some white pillars in one end of the lake. I start walking over there and rip apart the iron gate that’s keeping me from entering.

Once inside the temple, there’s a wall in front of me. I use my vines to scale it and when I do I see a giant room in front of me. The room is very square-lake and in the middle of the room is a huge pillar. There seem to be three floors in this place, maybe more. It seems to be pretty hard to get to different floors, but I guess this place used to be flooded, which made it easier. I use my vines to descend down to the bottom and notice some spike balls that start to roll toward me. I use some flame magic and melt them. They didn’t stand much of a chance. I walk around the place for a while and look at the different floors to see if there is any place that seems to stand out. On one of the floors I notice a big snakehead that is in front of a door, blocking the view of it. That one immediately catches my interest and I go through that door, although, I have to crouch down now to get through it. 

On the other side of it is a sloped room that has three spiky platforms moving from left to right. Not wanting to deal with them, I just use fire to melt them and walk past them. At the top of the slope, I find a door with a lock design similar to the last two temple guardians’ doors. I guess I reached the end of the temple already. That’s fine with me. I break open the lock and enter the room. On the other side is a large room that has four pillars in a pool of water. The walls are all also covered with spikes at the bottom for some reason. I walk up to the water and look down at it. When I do so, the water forms a tentacle with a red sphere in it that tries to grab me. I jump back on reflex and the tentacle misses me. I guess the red sphere is the guardian.

I start thinking about how to take care of this guardian when an idea hits me. I send out one of my vines and grab the red sphere. I pull it out of the water tentacle and then slam the sphere against one of the spikes. As I do so the sphere pops and the tentacle disappears. As soon as the tentacle disappears the water seems to be sucked up into the roof and when all of the water has been sucked up into the roof it creates a single drop of water that falls down to the now-drained floor. At the same places that the drop of water fell, the familiar blue light appears. I guess that was it then. That was really short, although I don’t mind that. I jump down into the now-empty pool and walk over to the light. Soon enough I find myself in the Chamber of Sages again. This time the sage is some weird fish person. I’ve never seen anything like it before.

  * Oh, you’re not my husband. I had hoped that he would’ve saved me, but I guess you will do as well. I am the Sage of Water, Princess Ruto. As a sign of gratitude towards stopping Ganondorf’s plans here in the water temple, I will grant you this Medallion. Now, off you go, I’m waiting for my husband to return to me.



She hands over the medallion and soon enough I’m transported out of there. She was… eccentric, I guess?

Once outside I’m at the field outside Lake Hylia. As soon as I’m able to, something compels me to take out the Water Medallion. I want its power and I want it as soon as possible. I absorb it as fast as I can and am overwhelmed by a soothing feeling all over my body.  _ This feels so… gooood!  _ I lay down on the ground and start moaning. I can feel my body grow once more, albeit not as much as before. I also feel something filling up my breasts. It continues to slowly fill them up until they’re completely full and start leaking. They start spurting out some kind of liquid and I pull down my now-wet shirt. I bring one of my breasts up to my mouth and start sucking on my nipple. It has a really sweet taste, almost like the nectar that one of the Kokiri used to bring from the Great Deku Tree. It tastes really good and I continue to drink from my nipple for quite a while.

After about a minute or so, I stop sucking on my nipples, being completely sated now. My nipples are still leaking the nectar-like liquid, however, and it doesn’t seem like they’ll stop anytime soon. My shirt is completely wet now, but I don’t mind. I also notice that I’m completely wet between my legs as well. Did the nectar spill down there? I bring one of my fingers down and get some on my fingers to taste. It tastes very similar to the nectar but slightly different. This has a slightly stronger taste, while the nectar from my breasts was pretty mild. The nectar from between my legs stops fairly soon and I wipe it off my legs. After I’m done wiping it off I notice that I’m a bit taller again. About 225 cm now. I also notice that my breasts and nipples are bigger as well, although whether it was by filling up with nectar or just growing otherwise, I don’t know. My breasts are now clearly bigger than my head and my nipples are now as big as my thumb. I also now know water magic and can breathe underwater. That would’ve been helpful earlier...

There’s only one temple left now: the Spirit Temple in the Gerudo desert. I asked one of the locals in Kakariko Village how to get there as well and start heading over there. I notice at one point that behind me a slight trail of nectar is left behind, although I don’t mind it too much. People will now notice my presence better.

As I enter the Gerudo Valley I notice that it’s pretty hot here, although not nearly as hot as the volcano in Death Mountain, though. There is a huge valley in front of me and a bridge that connects the two sides of the valley, although it has collapsed now. I use my vines and easily get over to the other side. I continue further into the valley after I’m on the other side.

After a bit of walking, I reach the Gerudo’s fortress. There are multiple guards all over the place. I continue towards a gate in front of me, where two guards are situated.

  * Halt! No one may enter the desert without permission.



The guards try to stop, but I don’t really care what they think. I use one of my vines and slam them both into the gate. I’m not sure if they broke anything, but I don’t really care either. I then use my vines to get over the closed gate and enter the desert. When I enter the desert a huge sandstorm is storming and obscures my vision. It makes it hard to know where to go. There are some flags here and there, so I try and follow them. 

After quite a while of fumbling around in the desert, I finally manage to reach the other side of the desert and the Spirit Temple. At the entrance of the temple is a huge statue that towers over me.

The temple is fairly easy to navigate, in my opinion, especially if you knock down a couple of walls. On the way over I also fight a couple of armored knights. I’d probably be pretty intimidated by them, if I wasn’t so much taller than them at this point. Soon enough I reach the ever-familiar guardian room door. I break open the lock and enter the room. The room inside is very large. It has five pillars, one on each side of the big pillar in the middle. I also notice that there are two old ladies flying around on brooms in this room. I use a vine to get to the top of the central pillar. Even though I’m there now, they still don’t notice me.

  * HEY!



The old ladies almost fall off their brooms when I scream.

  * Wh-who are you?
  * Are you two the guardians of this place?
  * Koume, she must be trying to stop the Great Ganondorf’s plans!
  * Kotake, you’re probably right, let’s get her!



I guess that answers my question. I bring out my vines and slam both with full force against the wall. As I do so, I hear a loud cracking noise from both of them. I let go of both of their bodies and they limply fall to the floor. When they land on the floor, I see see-through versions of them rise out of their bodies. I ready my vines in case they try something, but they don’t seem to be interested in me; they just start bickering with each other. Soon enough they have completely disappeared and the blue light appears in the middle of the pillar I’m standing on. 

This time there’s a Gerudo lady waiting for me on the orange platform. I guess that’s the last sage now.

  * I am Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit. I have to thank you for freeing me from the brainwashing of those old witches. I was one of the knights that you killed on your way to them. I had hoped to be able to lead my people for a bit longer, but I guess nothing lasts forever. Take this with you and stop Ganondorf. We’re all counting on you.



With the Spirit Medallion in hand, I leave the Chamber of the Sages and reappear in the Gerudo Valley again. 

I absorb the Spirit Medallion immediately once I’m out of the chamber and feel its power coursing through me. It has a very different feel compared to the other medallions; one that is hard to describe. Once I’ve absorbed it I feel my muscles grow bigger again. My six-pack from earlier turns into an eight-pack and my leg and arm muscles grow bigger. I grow a bit taller once again as well. I reach a height of about 235 cm. Once the growth is over, I get a bit sad over the fact that I won’t grow any stronger anymore. I won’t feel that pure bliss anymore.

After I’m done sulking I start heading over to Ganondorf’s castle to finally get my revenge on him… 


	4. The Birth of the Goddess

Once I reach Ganondorf’s castle I am shocked by the appearance of it. It’s a castle suspended in the air above lava. There’s no way to get over to the castle either. I walk up to the ledge in front of the castle and prepare to swing my vine over to the castle. However, just as I’m about to do it, I hear Rauru’s voice in my head.

  * Do not worry Sage of the Forest, we sages will do our part in assisting you. 



As he says that a rainbow light shoots out from the ledge underneath me and creates a rainbow-colored bridge that reaches out to Ganondorf’s castle.

  * We are not done yet, however, in order for you to face this great evil, we will bestow upon you the Triforce of Courage. It used to belong to the Hero of Time, but since his death, it has returned to the Sacred Realm, and we will now bestow it upon you.



Out of nowhere the Triforce of Courage starts floating towards me and flies right into me and merges with my body. My left hand starts to glow and the triforce symbol appears on the back of my hand along with a greyed-out version of the two other pieces. Once the triforce has merged with my body I feel a lot stronger. Whether it’s due to actual power or just willpower, I don’t know.

  * Now go, Hero of the Sages! Go and stop this evil once and for all!



Hero of the Sages? I guess that’s my new title. I shrug internally and start walking up the bridge towards the castle. Once inside there’s a large room that has a tower in the middle. It seems to be protected by some kind of force field. Six different rays from six different rooms seem to be the source of its power. All of the rays are a different color; green, blue, orange, red, purple, and yellow. I assume they symbolize the different medallions that I picked up. I assume if I want to turn off the power, I should go into each room and turn it off that way, but I wanna do it my way. I walk up to the force field and start blasting it with all of the spells I know at full force as well as striking it with my fists. The force field doesn’t seem to be budging at first, but after a minute of continuous pressure, cracks start to appear all over the surface of the force field. After another minute the cracks have started to expand a lot and a moment later the force field cracks open with a large noise. As the force field cracks open the six rays also start to dim until they completely fade away. I sit down for a while to catch my breath. It was really exhausting and I guess I’m gonna have to fight Ganondorf soon, so I should gather some energy.

After I think I’m ready I stand up and enter the tower. Inside is a room adorned with a large red rug and a staircase to the left. I start running up the staircase and encounter a door. Inside the door, two lizard people are waiting for me, but I quickly dispose of them and continue onwards. The next room, two skeleton soldiers pop up out of the ground and ambush me, but the same thing happens to them. I can’t believe that I was even afraid of these monsters at some point.

I continue onwards and after a couple of stairs I encounter two armored knights, the same ones that I encountered in the Spirit temple. I use my vines to quickly crush their armors and then continue on. After that is one final staircase until I enter the final room; Ganondorf’s room. It’s locked with the same lock as all of the temple guardians and is quickly destroyed. On the other side of the room is a large room with a pillar in the middle. I guess he’s further up. I enter the only other door in the room and am greeted by even more stairs. I rush up the stairs, tired of all these stairs already, until I reach the final room of the tower. There Ganondorf is sitting alone, playing an instrument. As soon he stops playing and starts talking with me.

  * I was wondering who was foiling all of my plans and awakening all of the sages, but I guess here you are, Sage of the Forest. These past seven years I tried to get into the Forest Temple, but couldn’t because it was protected by a barrier, I could almost take over the whole Kokiri Forest and get rid of it for good, but you ruined that plan. Now I can finally slay you, like I did the Hero, and finally, rule this world.
  * And you think that’s gonna work?



He turns around and responds with maniacal laughter. He raises his right hand and it starts glowing with the symbol of the Triforce. The room gets filled with dark energy and the whole room changes appearance. Ganondorf starts floating in the air and quickly punches the ground, making parts of the floor fall down. As soon as he does so, I quickly throw a fireball his way. He manages to dodge it, so I send my vines after him instead. They manage to catch him and restrain him.

  * You think these are gonna restrain me? HA!



He starts to struggle to get out of the vines, but can’t no matter how hard he tries. I guess he underestimated me and that’s gonna cost him. I start using my vines to tear and twist his body, all the while I’m throwing fireballs his way. It doesn’t seem to be doing much, but I still continue. He continues to struggle for quite a while until I start hearing cracking sounds from him.

  * What!?



His body is slowly growing taller due to my tearing him and after a while his right hand starts to glow again, showing his part of the Triforce. It starts to glow brighter and brighter until it appears to leave his body and float in the air between us. 

  * NO!! Why did you leave my side!?



As soon as the Triforce of Power leaves him, the process of tearing him apart speeds up a lot. In a second I hear his bones cracking and eventually I manage to tear his torso from his legs. 

  * You…!



That’s the last thing that comes out of his mouth. As soon as he completely stops moving, I drop both of the parts of his body to the ground. I slump down to the floor and can’t believe I did it. I was expecting to win, but I had a certain amount of doubt that it was actually gonna work. The only thing left in the room is me and the Triforce of Power now. It floats harmlessly in place for a while, until it starts floating towards me. As soon as it comes close to me I can feel it enter me and as soon as it does so I feel power surge through my whole body. It feels way too good! This is so much power, no one will ever be able to stop me now! I have two of the triforces and only need one more, the Triforce of Wisdom. I don’t have any idea who owns it, however, but once I get my hands on it, I will be so much more than I am now. I will become everything. I need to get it as soon as possible.

While I’m starting to get giddy over all this power I have I hear Rauru’s voice in my head.

  * Good job, Hero of the Sages! Now all you have to do is meet up with Princess Zelda. Give her the two Triforces that you have and you can wish for the restoration of Hyrule. She has the Triforce of Wisdom; the last piece to the restoration of Hyrule.



As soon as he finishes speaking, the castle starts to shake violently. Parts of the ceiling start to fall down, as well as parts of the floor. I guess the castle is collapsing. I rush over to one of the walls and easily smash a hole in the wall with one of my vines. After that, I use one of my vines to safely descend down to the island that the castle is floating on. Once there I quickly run over the rainbow bridge and look backward and see the castle slowly fall apart. Once outside I hear some distant footsteps approaching. A young woman is running towards me. She has blonde hair and a pink dress, adorned with Triforce all over it. She’s also pretty short, or I guess it’s actually me that is tall.

  * Thank goodness you’re safe! I am Princess Zelda, the princess of Hyrule.



So I guess this is her then. The last piece to my ascension. I take a step forward so I can get in range. Once in range I strangle her unconscious and take her Triforce of Wisdom. As soon as it enters me I feel unbridled knowledge fill me. I feel my magical power rising exponentially as well. This is good, but it’s not enough. I leave her unconscious body behind and head over to the Temple of Light. I remember Rauru mentioning that it was the gateway to the Sacred Realm. 

Soon enough I reach the temple. While the whole town around is in ruins, this temple has mysteriously gone unscathed it seems. Once inside the temple I walk up to two huge doors at the end of the hall and open them. As I open them I’m blinded by light for a while until I’m finally able to see again. Once I open my eyes I’m in a completely different place. This place is pristine and beautiful, it’s like it has been untouched for all eternity. This must be the Sacred Realm. In front of it, a small altar adorned with the Triforce symbol. I start walking towards it until I’m interrupted by an oh-so-familiar voice.

  * Do you realize what you have done, Saria?
  * Oh? I’m not the “Hero of the Sages” anymore?
  * You are no hero, you are on the same level as that evil warlock you killed. You should never have entered the Sacred Realm. We sages will now put a stop to you before you can destroy Hyrule further.



As soon as he finishes speaking I turn around and am greeted by the sight of all the sages gathered in one place. I chuckle to myself and quickly send a vine out that pierces Rauru through the chest. The other sages spring to action, however, they are quickly disposed of as well. They are no match against my magic, I could probably even best them in physical combat. As they all lie on the ground either dead or dying, I turn around and start walking towards the altar. As I reach the altar I raise my left hand towards the sky and state my wish out loud:  _ I want to become the one and only goddess of Hyrule and this world. I want to be the omnipotent goddess that can do whatever I want. _ As soon as I finish my wish, I feel an amazing amount of power enter my body. However, my celebration doesn’t last long, soon enough three figures appear in front of me, each a different color: green, red, and blue.

  * Good day, fellow goddess. We are the three creation goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru. We are here to take away the Triforce from you, no god or goddess is allowed to use it.
  * Hah, “fellow goddess”, huh? What makes you think you can stand on the same stage as me? You couldn’t even take the Triforce away from me, even if you wanted to.



As a demonstration, I quickly walk up to one of the goddesses, faster than she can react and absorb all her power. Growing bigger and stronger in the process. As I leech all her power I shoot upwards until her power eventually runs out. As it does, I throw her to the side and look at myself. I’m probably 300 m tall now. My breasts start to leak nectar again and spill down onto one of the goddesses. She’s covered in the nectar and gets stuck to the ground. While the other one is frozen in horror I quickly grab her and start absorbing her power as well. I shoot up even more, up to an astounding height of 600 m. I have a hard time seeing where the last goddess is now and crouch down to absorb her power as well. After her power is taken as well, I reach a final height of 1000 m. I start laughing, I’ve never felt this good before, and I don’t want it to stop now, I want to feel even better, I want to be even more powerful, and nothing’s going to stop me…


	5. The New Goddess

I rise to full height and bask in all of my new power. It feels good, but I want more. I start absorbing all of the residue magical energy inside of the Sacred Realm and grow bigger and bigger once more. 1500 m… 2000 m… 2500 m… And it just continues. I eventually reached a height of 5000 m. The air inside the Sacred Realm starts to feel dry. It used to feel nice having it against your skin, but now it feels dead. Even though I can do anything now, it’s not enough. I need even more power. I need to become more than a goddess. I need to become more than everything.

I teleport out of the Sacred Realm and enter Hyrule again. The air feels nice in Hyrule Town, especially around Ganondorf’s castle. A lot of magical energy has collected above the tower and I reach my arms above to start absorbing even more energy. I don’t grow as much as I did in the Sacred Realm and only grow about 1000 m. I start looking around with my new height to see if there are any other places with similar amounts of energy. I don’t notice any places as far as I can see, but I can still feel energy all around me. I look down and notice that it’s coming from the ground. I send my vines burrowing into the ground and start sucking up all of the energy that’s contained inside this planet. It feels nice, it’s not as refined as the energy in the Sacred Realm, but that’s what makes it feel so nice. I continue to grow at an even faster rate than in the Sacred Realm. 7000 m… 8000 m… 9000 m… I reach 11000 m, but I’m still growing. This place has sooo much energy! As I drain the ground of its energy I notice that it’s slowly losing color. The trees are withering and animals drop dead. I don’t mind though, this place exists for me and only me. It’s meant to be a part of me. I continue growing until I’ve completely drained this planet of all its energy. When I’ve done with it I’ve grown up to 50 km in height, but this is still not enough. I leave this desolate planet and look around me.

Around me is the night sky that I’ve looked up to so many times. It’s filled with energy and planets, all waiting to become a part of me. I lick my lips and continue my rampage. I grow larger than planets, larger than galaxies, and larger than the universe. I swallow planets, swallow galaxies, and swallow other gods and goddesses. They are all dust before my power. As I grow larger than the universe and absorb it as well, I find myself in a white void. Nothing as far as the eye can see. The air is devoid of magic as well. Everything is still. As I realize everything is empty I also realize another thing. Something is missing, something should be created and that is what I’m gonna do as well!

A fairy flies through the forest. It has a mission from The Great Deku Tree: to deliver the boy without a fairy to him. She bumps into some stuff on the way, but eventually reaches the boy’s house. He’s fast asleep so the fairy starts bumping into him to wake him up and deliver her message. As soon as he’s awake and she’s delivered her message he gets up out of bed and leaves his treehouse. He climbs down the ladder and looks around. It felt like someone would be waiting for him outside, but there was no one. He continues onward towards The Great Deku Tree’s glade but is stopped by a fellow Kokiri, Mido.

  * Sorry, I can’t let you pass unless you have a sword and shield. 



The boy runs towards a part of the forest with rolling rocks that houses a sword, he then gets his savings of about 40 rupees and heads towards the small village’s shop. There he buys a shield and then returns to Mido. 

  * Yup, that’s a sword and shield, alright. You may pass then.



He slips past Mido and soon reaches The Great Deku Tree. He mentions that he needs the young boy’s help to rid him of a curse. The boy, brave as he is, accepts the task and enters the tree through its mouth. He navigates around the tree and finds a slingshot and eventually manages to make his way down to the roots of the tree as well as the roots of the curse. He finds the giant spider demon, Gohma, and enters combat with it. Despite his young age he manages to defeat the demon and help the tree. After he defeats the tree he finds an emerald on the floor where its body was and as he picks it up a blue light appears and transports him out of the tree.

Once outside the tree thanks the boy and tells the boy of his destiny; his destiny to become a hero that will save this world. He also tells the boy the creation myth of the world, a story that almost every person knows of. The one and only Goddess created this world and every other world. She inhabited it with all of the creatures that live now and she still continues to have a watchful eye over her creations. She watches them fight and she watches them live together. But most importantly, she watches them worship her. Every creature of this world knows to thank their goddess and worship her. They know that it is by her mercy that they live and die. No one would dare oppose her, no matter how evil, to do so would be incredibly foolish.

Watching all of this unfold with a smile on her face is the one and only all-powerful goddess Saria. The creator of all worlds and realities, the one that every living being looks up to. She’s currently relaxing in her own realm and watching the young boy’s perilous adventure as enjoyment. As she does so, she notices that one world she created has started to doubt her existence. She walks over to that world and crushes it with one hand. They didn’t deserve to live anymore. She sits down on her sofa again and continues watching the boy’s adventure. She knows what will happen, but she still enjoys watching him struggle.

She creates what she wants and destroys what she wants. No one could ever hope to oppose her might. She is quite satisfied, but she still feels an itch. An itch for more power. To become something more than a goddess. She has slowly been absorbing the place she found after leaving the universe, but it has been a slow process. She doesn’t know what will happen once she manages to do so, but that is what excites her the most about it. Until then, she continues to watch her faithful worshippers struggle in their own worlds, it was why she created them, after all…

**The End**


End file.
